Fun & Games
by rawien8706
Summary: It's becoming a game of cat and mouse...


It always started as a game. One simple request and such game would begin. This game however, was different than the rest.

Harry, wand in hand, awaited Draco's usual comment of 'your move Potter' giving Harry a first-shot advantage, though Draco did no such thing. Draco stared at Harry with cold eyes then walked away mumbling, "You're not worth it."

Harry followed Draco with intrigue, and Draco lead Harry unknowingly around the corner to a dead end. Just as Harry turned the corner, no more than a second after Draco, Draco had disappeared.

"Malfoy?" Harry looked around the dead end for his enemy.

"Right here, Potter."

Harry spun around to sound of his name, but was too slow for Draco who took him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"You should really mind your own business Potter." Draco stated pinning him harder.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm not scared of you." Harry replied struggling to get free.

"Draco!" A familiar voice was heard in the distance.

Draco turned to the sound of his name letting go of Harry.

Professor Snape stood there at the corner staring at the two of them with cold eyes. "Draco!" He yelled again for Draco to come towards him.

Draco came towards Snape and Harry stood against the wall watching.

"Mind your business Potter." Snape snapped at Harry then dragged Draco with him around the corner.

After a minute, Harry the left the dead end and went to his dormitory.

The next day Harry was talking to someone in the big hall and noticed Draco walk in, catch his gaze then turn around and walk out.

Harry followed his enemy, intrigued as always.

"Draco?" Harry called out wondering if Draco had led him to the dead end from the previous day.

Draco knew Harry was following him, but didn't let that bother him.

"Draco!" Harry said opening the door to the bathroom.

"Potter!" Draco glanced up at Harry in the mirror he was facing.

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"Never!" Draco yelled in response.

Wand in hand, Harry was tempted to cast a spell in Draco's direction.

"You need to mind your business Potter." Draco spun around to face Harry. "What you find out could kill you."

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy."

Draco lurked towards Harry, and with each step forward Harry took one back.

Without warning, Harry pinned himself against the wall and jumped in shock as he hit it.

"I've got you now Potter." Draco mumbled walking faster to catch his enemy.

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy!" Harry yelled with his wand at the ready.

"No?" Draco seemed surprised. "How 'bout now?" Draco pinned Harry against the wall like he did the previous day and then kissed him forcefully.

Harry struggled.

"SHH Potter, you're enjoying this." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he licked it.

After a little while, Harry stopped struggling and wrapped his arms around Draco, embracing him.

"Draco…" Harry let out a slight moan.

Draco smirked at the sound of Harry saying his name.

"How's this Potter?" Draco continued kissing Harry's neck, but his hands decided to explore Harry's body. They moved very slowly to Harry's growing member, and Harry let out another moan.

"Malfoy, how…could… you?"

"Too much for you Potter…then how's this?" Draco hand quickened the pace on Harry's member.

"Draco, I'm going… to… kill… you…" Harry managed to say, moaning each word.

"Then do it Potter." Draco enticed.

Harry stared blankly at Draco who had let go of him and was standing a couple feet away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Catching his breath he looked around noticing where he was.

Harry and Draco were facing each other at a dead end corridor.

"Well Potter. If you're going to do it, do it already."

"What?" Harry seemed confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Weren't we just in the bathroom? You had pinned me…"

"Wow, remind me next time not to hit you so hard." Draco looked at Harry surprised. "I pinned you against the wall then you blacked out Potter. Once you came to, you threatened to kill me."

"No… We were… You… And Snape…" Harry was no longer making sense.

"Charms… This is too easy… I'll have to remember this one…" Draco mumbled to himself as he walked away with a smirk.

Harry leaned against the wall and crouched down to his feet trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
